the_chairfandomcom-20200214-history
The very real fear of The Chair (Overview release, 3-28-2015)
This is the Second Episode of the Show entitled The very real fear of The Chair. It was aired in March 28, 2015. Lance Robertson as DJ Lance Question 1 (5,000Pts) In January 2008, Who played alongside Tay Zonday in the song "Users Against Boredom"? * Leslie Hall * Mark Mothersbaugh * Shayna Rose * Kevin Spacey Correct answer: Leslie Hall Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts The first heartstopper Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) According to Merv Griffin, which year did he died? * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 Correct answer: 2007 Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts Question 3 (15,000Pts) Visual Question. Which of these body parts is the center of the Flower in the 6th image? * Eye * Neck * Foot * Knee Correct answer: Eye Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 35,000Pts Player stabilized the money. Question 4 (25,000Pts) Which name follows the word "peeping" to describe a person who spies on others? * Tom * John * Tim * Jim Correct answer: Tom Lost Money: 100pts Sum: 58,200Pts Question 5 (40,000Pts) Name 4 actors who was played in the 1998 film "Small Soldiers". Correct answers: * Kirsten Dunst * Gregory Smith * Ann Magnusson * Kevin Dunn Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 98,200Pts The second heartstopper Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 98,200Pts Question 6 (50,000Pts) Who was the Creator of Star Wars? * George Lucas * Sydney Newman * Gene Roddenberry * Ken Spears Player answered:'' Sydney Newman'' Correct answer: George Lucas Lost Money: 0pts Lance Robertson as DJ Lance wins: 33,200Pts Shayna Rose as Marina Question 1 (5,000Pts) Which actor played Frank Underwood in "House of Cards"? * Robin Wright * Kevin Spacey * Corey Stoll * Kristen Connolly Correct answer: Kevin Spacey Losing Money: 4,800pts Shayna Rose as Marina wins: 0Pts Angela Kinsey as Teacher Question 1 (5,000Pts) Who is the host of "BrainSurge"? * Jeff Sutphen * Kevin Shinick * Judy McDonald * Helen Stuart Correct answer: Jeff Sutphen Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) Which of these interactive wizards was blown to ash in The hit TV show "Nick Arcade"? * Merlock * Mongo * Schorcia * Demetrius Correct answer: Schorcia Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts The first heartstopper (quick-fire questions) Who married Coretta Scott King? ::Correct answer: Martin Luther King In the original TV series, what type of dog is Scooby-Doo? ::Correct answer: Great Dane What is 25 - 7? ::Correct answer: 18 Which of these actors starred the role "Dave Lister" in Red Dwarf? ::Correct answer: Craig Charles Which of these actresses starred the role "Ms. Regina Ricci" in Laurence Terrence? ::Correct answer: Fran Gauchi Who was a singer-songwriter of "Heartbeat Song"? ::Correct answer: Kelly Clarkson Where did the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade takes place? ::Correct answer: New York Who won 2 gold medals in the 2012 summer olympics? ::Correct answer: Gabby Douglas Which time limit did the player will go through the trail of time with time portals in the show "Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego" from 1996-1997? ::Correct answer: 90 seconds How many contestants playing for cash on TV's "Jeopardy!"? ::Correct answer: 3'' The player have 10 questions right and the player's redline rate is 138. Question 3 (15,000Pts) Visual Question. What was the Person holding in the 8th image? * Coffee Mug * Baby * Mobile Phone * Rugby Ball Correct answer: ''Rugby Ball Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 35,000Pts Player stabilized the money. Question 4 (25,000Pts) Who played "The Bugman" in "Kenan and Kel"? * Kevin Shinick * Thomas Wiener * Harrison Ford * Kirsten Dunst Correct answer: Kevin Shinick Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 60,000Pts Question 5 (40,000Pts) Name 6 characters who was appeared on Scooby-Doo. Correct answers: * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Doo * Scrappy-Doo Lost Money: 0Pts Sum: 100,000Pts The second heartstopper Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 100,000Pts Question 6 (50,000Pts) In the 2003 film "The Cat in The Hat", who played Conrad Walden? * Spencer Breslin * Dakota Fanning * Sean Hayes * Mike Meyers Correct answer: Spencer Breslin Lost Money: 0pts Amount: 150,000Pts Question 7 (100,000Pts) Which of these actresses playing the Chief in various Carmen Sandiego series on PBS from 1991-1997 with 411 episodes which she was nominated for a Naacp Image Award for Outstanding Actress in a Daytime Drama series? * Lynne Thigpen * Kevin Shinick * Greg Lee * Alaine Kashian Correct answer: Lynne Thigpen Lost money: 0Pts Angela Kinsey as Teacher wins: 250,000Pts Category:Overview releases